(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display with improved transmittance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays today. Typically, an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules in the LC layer, thereby adjusting polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel facing each other. The thin film transistor array panel includes a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal, and intersecting each other, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The common electrode panel includes a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
The liquid crystal display has room for improvement in visibility and viewing angle, and thus various modes of liquid crystal displays have been developed in order to solve the problems. However, even though there have been improvements in the visibility and viewing angle, there are still problems that prevent a desired pattern from properly forming, for example due to misalignment of a mask. That is, an overlapping area between the gate electrode and source/drain electrode may be varied due to misalignment of the mask. As a result, a striped pattern may be displayed in a direction perpendicular to the data line.
Also, an insulating layer is formed between the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode, and a contact hole is formed in the insulating layer to allow interlayer connection. A light blocking member is formed to prevent light leakage at a portion in which the thin film transistor and the contact hole are formed. When forming a plurality of contact holes in one pixel, as the contact holes are designed to have a sufficient margin, a light blocking area is increased such that transmittance is decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.